


What he becomes

by Bansheesvoice



Series: Soul and Demon [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ANGRY SHOUTING, Demon quirks, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheesvoice/pseuds/Bansheesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastians view of Ciel has changed. His little soul is not amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he becomes

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon. No pairing per se. Tell me what yo think?

„Mine,“

Sebastian growls softly, and Ciel looks at him, horrified. The Demons eyes shine, pinkish red, and his face is twisted in a snarl.

 

„excuse me?“ Ciel growls, livid. „How dare you?“

 

„You are Mine.“ Sebastian repeats, „Mine and MINE alone“ He slams his hand against the wall, inches from Ciel's head. The plaster cracks from the force of the blow, little pieces falling onto the boys lapel,“I will not tolerate this.“ he hisses and tries to stare the boy down.

 

Ciel slaps him. Hard. His palm strings and the porcelain skin reddens from the blow.

 

„You. Filthy. Beast!“ Ciel hisses in outrage. Sebastian growls and picks him up, throwing him onto his bed several paces away. He stands between the posts and if Ciel weren't so angry, he might be afraid.

 

„I did not agree to this!“ Ciel hisses and jumps up again. „you will stop this nonsense this instant, that is an ORDER, Sebastian.!“

 

The demon glares but lowers his head, growls again, lower, louder, but he can do nothing…

 

„They are dead.“He snarls at Ciel, eyes burning with hell-fire and unwanted tears, „They left you and I picked you up, I care for you, you are-“ „I AM NOT YOUR CHILD!“ Ciel screams and throws a vase at Sebastian's face. The demon doesn't even flinch, the cuts from the shards burning. „You disgusting, filthy beast, you insane lunatic, get out of my sight! Out! OUT!“ Ciel screams and Sebastian has no choice.

 

Outside, Sebastian smashes the tea cabinet. He does not care, he is so angry.

 

His little contractor. His Ciel. He has become so much more than just a human soul Sebastian wishes to consume. He wants to feed him, teach him, bathe him. The needs to protect him, to make the bad dreams go away. Over the years, Ciel has become so much more. He is his fleeting, his Nestling,His Child.

 

And Sebastian, for all the fighting with Ciel he will have for this, would not have it any other way.

 


End file.
